


Back to Work

by WidowG



Series: The Healing Path [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WidowG/pseuds/WidowG
Summary: Hux decides it's time to go back to work, after spending the past week in solitude in attempt to heal himself both physically and mentally.Kylo disagrees, and spends his time trying to get Hux to the medbay.Read part one first! Or this won't make a whole lot of sense!





	Back to Work

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my Kylo/Hux series! Yes, these are likely all going to be very short (and not well written, I admit). But I love the relationship the fandom has created for them and I want to put my own ideas into it.

Hux’s limp was barely noticeable. That was the first thing Kylo realized when he finally saw the man. He then noticed that the General also looked skinnier, and more exhausted than before, if that was possible. What had once been dull circles around his eyes now looked like prominent bruising against his pale skin. A matching set for the fading blue around his neck.

It had been four days since the incident in the General’s office, when Kylo decided that self-control was probably necessary at this point. No, it was _essential_ if he ever wanted his standing with Hux to be the same as it was. Which it probably never would be. But Kylo didn’t want to admit that to himself just yet.

Hux walked down the bridge to his console, giving a lackluster salute to the Supreme Leader as he made his way over. More than a few officers turned in surprise at seeing the General back at work, and Kylo didn’t fail to see the double-take a majority of them did at Hux’s appearance. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and gave a nod to the other man.

Apparently word had gotten around that Kylo was now using Hux as a living punching bag. While somewhat true, it was another detail that he would rather not admit to himself. And unfortunately it wasn’t as though he could go and find out who had started the rumor without scaring the hell out of anyone he came across. And at this point, he realized that he needed to be on his best behavior, just in case the officers were somehow planning a coup behind his back. Unlikely, given the fact that his treatment of Hux while on Crait had essentially scared everyone into subordination. That and the fact that he would be able to sense their malice if it came to that. Which it hadn’t. Yet.

Kylo continued to watch Hux closely, expecting the man to pass out as he stood at the console, which seemed more and more likely as the minutes drew by. In an attempt to speak with Hux without further distressing him, Kylo projected his thoughts.

‘ **You should sit. And have something to eat. You look horrible.** ’ He probably could have worded that better. And Hux gave no indication that he had heard. Kylo gave a mental jab at the man, waiting for some sort of response.

“If there’s anything you need to tell me, I’m listening, Supreme Leader.”

Ah, so he was being difficult on purpose. Kylo growled quietly before repeating out loud, his annoyance barely concealed. “I said that you should be taking care of your wellbeing. I can’t have my second-in-command on the verge of unconsciousness. Especially now, when we’re so close to wiping out those Rebel scum.” There, that sounded professional. For the most part.

The officers on the bridge just looked confused by the whole exchange. Hux gave a slight shrug, which ended up looking more like a wince, and began surveying the room, asking for updates and other important information from the bridge crew. Kylo decided to try again with his projected thoughts.

‘ **I know you’re in pain, I can feel it. Hell, everyone here can see it. Just go back to your quarters, I can take care of things for now**.’

Apparently the man wanted to draw as much attention to them as possible, only answering out loud rather than just thinking up his responses.

“Sir, it has been a week since we lost Supreme Leader Snoke, our Praetorian Guards, and the Supremacy. It has also been a week since I last took my post. I feel that my further absence would prove detrimental to our cause. I will continue working. Your presence isn’t necessary, Supreme Leader.” Every time Hux used that title, it felt like being impaled by a lightsaber. Kylo decided to give up on the friendly approach.

“Hux, I will forcibly drag you out of here and straight to the medbay if I have to. Leave. That is an order.”

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, and before he could take them back, he found himself once again on the opposite side of a steely glare.

“Supreme Leader Ren threatening with physical violence? I’m shocked. Truly.”

There was an audible gasp as everyone prepared for something, or someone, to be thrown into a wall or choked to death. Kylo would be lying if he said that hadn’t sprung to mind, but he reminded himself not to do anything rash. The need to appear in control outweighed the need to prove his dominance. He tried using mental communication one last time, if only to prevent further embarrassment to himself.

‘ **That’s not what I meant and you know it. Look at yourself! You can hardly stand up straight, let alone command an entire ship.** ’

Hux sighed and finally projected a single thought, which came out a little foggy due to lack of experience with Force communication, but he got his point across.

‘ **And whose fault is that**?’

This wasn’t something Kylo was equipped to deal with at the moment, and decided it would be best to leave rather than arguing in a room full of First Order officers who thrived on gossip, as if it were essential to live. And as they had only been aware of about fifty percent of the conversation, god only knew what nonsense they would come up with to fill in the gaps. He was almost to one of the elevators when another of the General’s thoughts cautiously floated into his mind, much clearer than the previous one.

‘ **I need you to fix this**.’

Those words echoed in his head for hours.


End file.
